


Love After Life

by orphan_account



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about Will and Lyra, being united after death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love After Life

Will approached the entrance to the Land of the Dead for the second, and last, time. There she was, waiting for him. He'd known it the moment she died; it had been like part of him had died with her. He ran into her arms, blissfully feeling a lover's embrace for the first time in decades. And, despite the fact that Kirjava and Pantalaimon were no longer with them, they felt whole again. Lyra took Will's hands, before the two of them went through the entrance, the harpy Gracious Wings bowing to them, and letting them through, indicating to the others to do the same. And the two lovers walked, ghostly hand in ghostly hand, towards the opening. There was no need for words; they each understood the other without the need for conversation. They rejoiced in seeing and freeling the night air, rejoiced in seeing and feeling it together. And as their ghosts' forms dispersed, they rejoiced in being joined so tight. They clung together so tight, that nothing and no one could ever tear them apart. Every atom of Lyra and every atom of Will . . . they lived in birds and flowers and dragonflies and pine trees and in clouds and in those little specks of light you see floating in sunbeams, and when they took atoms to make new lives, they couldn't take one, they had to take two, one of Will and one of Lyra, they were joined so tight.

Lyra's bruise had healed. The bruise on her heart she had cherished all her life was gone, because she had the one thing that was better than a memory; Will.

And the two lovers danced in the evening sun, and sang with the birds, and swam with the fishes and the dolphins.

Because nothing could ever separate them.

They were joined so tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!  
> Please leave a comment with some feedback,  
> ~UltimateGryffindork


End file.
